It is well known to use multiple fasteners such as lug nuts to couple a wheel to a vehicle. It is also well known to use a single fastener such as a spinner to couple a wheel to a vehicle. However, particularly in the case of a single fastener, there is a concern that the fastener might loosen while the vehicle is in motion, allowing the wheel to wobble or come off the vehicle entirely. Therefore, a need exists for an improved locking solution for a vehicle mounted wheel.